Collision
by CallingMidnight
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has a cousin, Heather, and she is not your average 17 year old girl. She goes to Hogwarts for a last year of schooling and has to fight off visions, her family, little blue men, Death Eaters, but most of all the infuriating Sirius Black!
1. Meet the Malfoys

Chapter OneMeeting The Malfoys

Heather got out of the car, her large blue eyes dancing with trepidation. She looked around her. Her mouth nearly dropped open, and her heart-beat quickened. Looming before her was the most incredible house she had ever seen. It was slightly gloomy, but otherwise very grand. All around were flower beds, though they were not bright with yellows, oranges, or pinks. They were dripping with dark reds, blacks, velvety purples, and they seemed to be watching her. As she looked away from the flowers, she could have sworn they sighed in disgust.

The large stone mansion beckoned her forward, tempting her over to some unknown darkness. She took a deep breath. She had expected this, but had hoped that the house of her cousin wouldn't be so dark. She had, in fact, only met her cousin once, and he had seemed rather disagreeable. It was as if he had only put up with her because she was related to him by blood…pure blood. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was obviously not a person to be trifled with, and his father Damien, Heather's uncle, had seemed just as cold, distant and snobbish. Her Aunt Cordelia didn't talk very much. Heather suspected that Damien did all of the talking, rule-making, and was most likely the head of the house. That didn't leave room for Cordelia to have much of a personality. Heather wasn't sure if her show of indifference relieved her or unnerved her.

Heather silently chided herself. She had only met the family once and already she was planning their whole life-style out for them. Perhaps she was reading too much into things. Just because most of the Malfoy family was obsessed with the Dark-Arts and pure blood didn't mean they all were. Look at her! She was a Malfoy, and she wasn't like that.

She picked up her small trunk, which was very worn and old. She wasn't used to pampering, although you would think that somebody from the Malfoy family would be. Her father had joined Lord Voldemort when she was very young, and had been killed. Her mother had been very upset, and clammed up. She left Heather at a wizard orphanage, and moved away. Heather had never saught to find her mother. Unlike other orphans, she wasn't curious about the woman who had left her to fend for herself. She didn't want to see who had abandoned her. She didn't want to face a past she'd rather escape...

At the orphanage, she had been schooled. Just recently, however, she had been unexpectedly taken in by her Aunt and Uncle. She hadn't even begun to ponder why, all of a sudden, they might want her. She didn't think to ask herself why all those years, they had never offered to save her from a life of poverty...until now.

Leaving behind her musings, she walked up to the large, old wooden door. She looked around, and saw an old fashioned knocker. Awkwardly she slammed the glaring metal ring into the wood. She stood back, composing herself; a first impression was everything. She waited several minutes, and nothing happened. Again she pounded on the door. Finally, after many minutes of frustration, a very young looking House-Elf opened the door. Heather smiled at him.

"Hello there, I'm Heather. I've come from the orphanage," she said brightly. The House-Elf nodded twitchily. Heather frowned. "Are you alright?" She had honestly never seen a live House-Elf. She only seen pictures of them in books, and honestly, they hardly did these creatures justice; this little creature was much more bizarre than any picture.

The House-Elve's already bulbous eyes widened, making it look as if they were nearly bigger than his whole head. He put his hands over his large nose, and his eyes watered. Heather didn't know what to do? What had she done? "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," she said hurriedly. Wonderful! Just wonderful! She had already messed up and she hadn't even met her relatives yet! The House-Elf continued to sob.

"You isn't offending me, Miss. I am just so happy you cares about me, miss. You shouldn't do so. If they catches you they will be angry," the Elf said. Heather didn't understand at all.

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean. Who would catch me and be angry at me for being nice to you?"

"You is not supposed to be nice to me. I am but an Elf, Miss," he admitted.

"Do _you_ not want me to be nice?" Heather asked, kneeling so as to be on his level. He looked at her sadly.

"I want what my master wants," he said firmly. "I would be being a bad Elf, Miss, if I didn't."

"Well, I can't see how I could possibly be mean to you. So I'm afraid you're just going to have to put up with my affection," Heather said jokingly, trying to coax a smile out of the creature. She didn't know why, but she felt she could connect with him, in a way. She was trying to feel the way the Malfoys did about Muggle-Borns, but was having troubles. She honestly despised bigotry, and that was what she feared her cousin would expect of her. This Elf seemed to be trying to think the way he felt he should think too. But was obviously having difficulties. Heather thought that his circumstances were less agreeable than hers. At least she wasn't a slave.

"Thank you, Miss," the Elf whispered, looking around as if making sure nobody was listening.

"You're welcome," Heather said, whispering also. She smiled then. "What's your name?"

"Dobby, Miss. I am new at work here. I don't think they likes me very much," he said sadly. Heather smiled encouragingly.

"I doubt…" but she was cut off as Dobby lifted off the ground. For a split second she thought he had levitated himself. But as she looked up, she saw that he was being held off his feet by a large hand clutching the pillow-case that clothed his body.

"Who said you could talk to our guests?" a clean, crisp voice asked. He pronounced the words precisely, as if measured with great care. Dobby squealed in fear.

"I'm s-sorry, Sir! Please, I was just…" he tried to choke out, the pillow-case apparently tightening around his neck. Again he was interrupted.

"Did I tell you to speak?" the voice sneered. Heather snapped out of her reverie, barely able to take in the fact that Dobby was being so mistreated.

"Let him go!" Heather said furiously. She stood up and saw that she was confronting her cousin. Hating herself for it, she cowered slightly, noticing how much taller he was than she. She looked away, losing some of her nerve. "Put him down," she repeated, trying to sound as brave as she had earlier.

"Why should I do that?" Lucius hissed snidely. Heather glared now, taking a deep breath to glare him in the eye.

"Just do it," she said, seeing Dobby's face turning rather red from lack of oxygen. Lucius stared at her for quite some time, and Heather stared right back, hoping that her fear of him didn't show. The truth was that he terrified her. Lucius laughed softly at her, but threw Dobby on the ground.

Heather moved to go help him up, but Lucius laid a firm hand on her shoulder. She tried to pry it off her, glaring the whole while, but when she next looked back to where Dobby had been, he had gone. He must have scurried away.

"Why did you have to treat him that way?" she demanded hotly, very aware of the fact that things weren't going the way she'd planned them at all.

"Because he is just a House-Elf," Lucius said simply. Heather just stared at him, realizing that there was no arguing with this boy. She took the time to get a better look at him. He was very lean, tall, and muscular from little charms he must have put on himself. It couldn't be Quidditch that toned his body, as he didn't play beater, and she doubted he would degrade himself to do anything so low as _exercising_.

He had white-blonde hair, and very pale skin. He was the same age as her, seventeen, and might have been considered handsome if not for the permanant sneer that marred his face. His cheek bones were higher than average, but for some reason, that only seemed to compliment his sharp nose and icy gray eyes. She let out a short, pent up sigh, rather disappointed that his appearance didn't show the ugliness within.

"Dare I ask what you could possibly be talking about with my House-Elf?" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"No," she snapped, feeling that it was none of his business. He raised a sharp, finely curved eyebrow.

"I see," he said. "Well…welcome, I suppose." Heather nodded stiffly, still very incensed. "Come, my mother is in the drawing room," he said after awhile. Heather nodded, and she followed him.

As they walked, she realized that she could easily get lost in this house. It was amazing, and yet, very spooky. It was quiet and empty. Most of the rooms they passed were either very rich with dark, wooden furniture, or completely bare, and dungeon-like. After what seemed like a thousand turns and staircases, Lucius bade her enter a room. Eyeing Lucius suspiciously, she opened the door.

As soon as the door was open, a wave of music filled her ears and the empty hallway she stood in. She entered the room, followed by Lucius.

Looking around, Heather noticed that this room was bathed mostly in deep reds and burgundies. The curtains were drawn wide, inviting the sunlight, yet the room was still dark and depressing. Heather didn't blame the sun for its neglect upon this room, it was rather creepy, and very 18th century. She scanned her surroundings and saw a large walnut grand piano tucked in a corner by the window.

Somebody was playing a lonesome, yet very pretty ballad. Heather craned her neck around, and was rather surprised to see Cordelia sitting on the ornately decorated bench. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if savoring the sound of each note, holding it in her mind for as long as possible. Her body swayed as she dove headfirst into the song she played.

Heather chanced a glance at Lucius and saw that he was leaning against the doorframe, looking extremely bored and examining his nails, waiting for his mother to finish. Heather, however, was not bored at all. She loved playing piano, and had for the past ten years. Of course, she had been confined to a small keyboard at her previous residence, but she still had found it enjoyable, always pretending that the keyboard sounded just a wonderful as a thousand grand pianos.

Her ears pricked with curiosity, however. This song was utterly unfamliar. It had the hints of Debussy, while parts of it grew as grand as if it was Rachmaninoff. Then, as Cordelia slowed consierably, Heather noticed a trace of emotion...was it Chopin?

After several minutes, Cordelia finished up, and slowly turned her neck to stare at Heather, looking her up and down.

"Hello," Heather said, trying to smile sweetly. She had already messed up with Lucius, but maybe she could try and befriend Cordelia? Her hopes were dashed when all she received was a nod.

"Take her up to her room, Lucius," Cordelia said in a rather husky voice. Lucius stared.

"Do it yourself," Lucius yawned, and then left. Heather stared at Cordelia, wondering if Lucius would be scolded for such disrespectful behavior. Her mouth fell open whan all Cordelia did was nod. If Heather had ever said anything like that to one of the adults at the orphanage, she would have certainly been screamed at, perhaps even slapped across the face.

"Come on, then," Cordelia said stiffly, getting up.

"I really enjoyed that song. You're a wonderful pianist," Heather said, trying to strike up conversation. Cordelia nodded yet again. "What song was it? I don't think I've ever heard it before."br />

"One of my own compositions," Cordelia replied uninvitingly.

"Really? That was amazing! I play too, you know. I've played for ten years. I love to play. Maybe you could give me some pointers some time?" Heather asked excitedly.

"You are welcome to play the piano anytime you wish. But do not play too loudly. It gives Damien a headache," Cordelia said coldly. Heather nodded.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks," she said, realizing that talking wasn't getting them anywhere. The rest of the way up to her room, she remained quiet. Finally, they reached a large door, and Cordelia beckoned her inside.

"Your Hogwarts supplies are on the bed," Cordelia said.

"Hogwarts?" Heather asked before turning the door knob.

"It is the wizarding school you will be attending now, along with Lucius," Cordelia said curtly. Heather remembered reading somewhere about Hogwarts. She remembered that there were four houses, and the Headmaster was Albus Dumbledore, one of the most famous wizards, next to You-Know-Who. Heather thought of something then. What house was Lucius in? Heather voiced her question.

"Lucius is in Slytherin. You will be too. All Malfoy's are in Slytherin. It is the most honorable of houses. No mud-bloods are permitted, so you will be in good company." Heather tried to hide her disgust. She hoped she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. She didn't want any part of all the prejudice and bigotry that house most-likely hosted.

Deciding to hold her tongue, Heather turned and walked in her room, and it was as if she had walked into a dream. This room was much lighter, and the walls were cream colored, sprinkled with pictures of angles, some relatives, and large paintings, watercolors. The carpet was a rather deep shade of blue, and a large gold rug adorned the floor. In the middle of the room was a large, squishy looking bed, with ivory bedclothes. She smiled, as the window had been opened and sunlight poured through.

"This room is wonderful! I simply…" but she realized as she turned around, that Cordelia had gone, and she was talking to thin air. She didn't really mind; thin air was friendlier.

She went and sat on the bed, setting her trunk next to her Hogwarts supplies. She sorted through them, pulling out a cauldron and examining it. She saw her robes, and pulled them out. She slipped them on, and walked over to a full-length mirror in the corner. She scrutinizing her reflection.

She had always thought herself as an average type person, with sparkling, Malfoy-blue eyes and her mother's dark brown hair. Her hair was the only physical trait she'd recieved from her mother's side of the family. It was curly, and waist-length. She normally let it sway down her back, unless she was doing something active, then she would pull it up into a curly ponytail. She had a pale complexion, and soft, slightly pouty lips. She had dark lashes, and they outlined her eyes, bringing out their color more effectively. Being somewhat short, and very thin, she gave off the appearance of being very delicate, as was most of the Malfoy family.

She tried to picture herself in a large crowd of bustling students, rushing to classes, but found it difficult. She had always been a loner, rather confined. She couldn't possibly imagine having friends, and certainly didn't want to hang around with her cousin's friends. They were sure to be just as arrogant as Lucius. She sighed, closing her eyes, and tried to relieve some of the stress she was feeling.

She walked over to her bed, and heaved all of her Hogwarts supplies onto the floor. She thought about being sorted into different houses. She wondered how it was done; did they test you on your skills? If that was the case, she wasn't sure she could pass any tests. She got under the covers of the bed, pulling them up to her chin. She stared at the ceiling, as if hoping somebody would drop from it and take her away.

She tried desperately to cheer herself up. It wasn't that bad. She only had to stay here a week before she could go to Hogwarts. She smiled, holding on to that thought. Only a week…and then she could leave, and maybe even start a new life…

**Preview for Chapter TwoAssumptions: _Sirius smiled devilishly. Never had he been so pleased to cushion somebody's fall before. He had been prepared to give the person a piece of his mind, that is, until he realized that the person was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He stared into her innocent blue eyes, they showed her entire personality. He almost snorted; this girl wore her heart on her sleeve. His first thought was that it would be easy for somebody to toy with her emotions; his second was that he would never let that happen._**


	2. Assumptions

i Heather laughed lightly at a joke her mother was telling her. She was so happy. She picked up her sandwich, grilled cheese, her favorite, and bit into it.

"No, wait until your father gets home!" her mother scolded, still smiling. Heather mocked starvation, in her playful, five-year-old sense of humor. Her mother laughed, and together they started cracking up. They were interrupted, however, by a knock on the front door. Heather's mother frowned slightly, and went to look out the window. Heather watched her face as she frowned in concern at somebody standing outside in the rain. She rushed to open the clean white door.

"Who is it mommy?"

"Shush, Heather," her mother whispered harshly. Heather went silent. Her mother opened the door with slightly shaking hands. "Hello, Mr. Goyle."

"Yes," Mr. Goyle said sharply, pushing his way into the house. He took off his hat and coat, throwing the sopping wet articles on the couch, staining the furniture. Heather frowned, this man was bad news. How little she had known then.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Her mother said, looking slightly put out at his intrusion. Mr. Goyle cleared his throat and went to sit down at the kitchen table beside Heather. Heather, seeing his horrible, flabby face, got up and ran behind her mother. "Heather, that was rude. Apologize!"

"No need ma'am. I bear some sad news anyway. Your husband is dead," Goyle said, helping himself to Heather's grilled cheese. A horrible silence filled the entire house-hold, except for Goyle's large, smacking lips.

"I…you must be mistaken," the mother said. Goyle shook his head.

"A couple of Aurors got him. Just a few hours ago," he assured. Heather's mother shook her head, and then slowly, she began to fade. Her form started to deteriorate.

"Mommy!" Heather cried out, clutching at her mother's hand. "Don't leave me!" she began to wail, but soon, her mother was gone forever, never to return, and she was left clutching the air where her mother's hand had been.

"Sorry about that," Goyle said, though his voice had changed. Heather turned back to him to see that Goyle was gone, and Lucius Malfoy was in his place. "You can come join us now. My family. Your family."

"No! Your kind did this to her! You killed my mother!" Heather yelled furiously. Lucius stood up then, towering above her. He seemed to fill up the entire room.

"You will join us! You will join me and my family! You will become what you are destined to be!" Malfoy yelled.

"NO!" Heather screamed, and she ran out the kitchen door. But as soon as she did, her feet slipped, and she began to fall. She waited to hit solid ground, but it never happened. She cried helplessly. Lucius was above her, screaming for her to return at once.

"Heather! Heather! HEATHER!" /i 

At once Heather sat up, her heart beating terribly fast. Sweat dripped down her face, and she was breathing heavily. She was crying.

"Get up. It's time to go," a cold voice said from the doorway. Heather leapt out of bed then, the voice scaring her. She balled her hands into fists, ready to take on whoever it was. She looked and saw Lucius Malfoy leaning against the doorframe, smiling amusedly. Heather was shaking slightly, very cold now that she was out of the covers.

"Were you calling my name?" she asked, rather nervously, putting down her fists. Lucius raised a brow.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said coolly. He looked her up and down, taking in her sleeping attire. It was definitely not the normal wizarding wear. She had on shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. An outfit Lucius had only seen on Muggles. "Why are you wearing Muggle clothes?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because they're comfortable," she said stiffly, blushing slightly. She felt naked under his penetrating gaze.

"Don't ever wear those again," he said.

"Fine, I'll sleep naked," she said boldly. "And sometimes, if I'm having a weird dream, I sleep walk." She saw his face contort in confusion. She smiled, realizing he didn't know if she was joking or not. He immediately controlled himself.

"Well, fine. But if you do sleep walk, and decide to go naked, I'm sure all of those Slytherin boys will be sure to guide you back to bed." He laughed at her disgusted face.

"Who says I'll be in Slytherin?" she asked, trying to think of something that would fluster him. This did the trick. His sneering smile vanished and was replaced by determination.

"I do. You WILL be in Slytherin. All Malfoys are," he said, and before Heather could reply, he left her alone. She sighed in relief. How she hated that guy. He always made her so uncomfortable. She looked around. She had hoped to say goodbye to Dobby before she left for her new school, but she hadn't seen him since her first day here. She wondered if Lucius had done something to him, but she shivered. She didn't want to think about the Malfoys anymore. It as bad enough having to live in their house, let alone watch as they mistreated their House-Elves. She quickly went and shut her door so she could change into her new school robes in privacy.

When she was finished dressing she put all of her new Hogwarts supplies into her trunk, squeezing them in so they fit. She went down, very nervous, not only because of the disturbing dream she had had, but because she was about to plunge into a brand new school where everything would be completely new to her, where as the other seventh years would be used to the way things worked and so on.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Damien, Lucius' father. In truth, she had only seen him during meal-times, and he only spoke to her when he seemed to be trying to convince her of something. The entire family seemed to be assuring her every second that Pure-Bloods were better than Mud-Bloods, and Slytherin was the best house, and a load of other stuff Heather found quite suffocating. She pretended to agree with what Damien said only because she was too afraid to stand up to him.

"Good morning, everyone," Heather said brightly, trying to lighten the mood slightly. Nobody answered her, and she would have wondered if she had said it loud enough, except that Cordelia had stopped in her cooking breakfast to stare. Heather smiled at her, but Cordelia looked hurriedly aware, glancing side-ways at her husband. Heather had gotten the feeling that Cordelia wasn't all that bad, but was terrified of Damien. Heather at times had felt sorry for her. The only time Heather had ever seen her slightly happy was when she was playing piano.

Heather sat down opposite Lucius, who was staring at her in her new school robes. Heather glared at him, and then looked away rather nervously. She hated her cousin.

After a very stressed breakfast, with Cordelia bustling around constantly, rushing here and there to get anything that Lucius or Damien asked of her Damien stood up, and, without warning, Apparated. Heather stared.

"Where did he go? Doesn't he have to take us to the train station?" Heather asked wildly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He went to work. And he won't be taking us to the train station, we'll be Apparating by ourselves," he said as if talking to a three year-old. Heather stared.

"Apparate? But…I've never been there! How am I supposed to Apparate to a place I can't picture in my mind?" Heather said, but just as she said it, Lucius pulled out a picture of a train station.

"There, now you have a picture, see you there," Lucius said and then he was gone. Heather stared in shock. She looked pleadingly at Cordelia, but she received only a cold stare of expectation. Mustering up all of her determination, she picked up her trunk and focused on the picture. Then she closed her eyes and imagined herself standing in that station next to the Hogwarts train. She felt herself being pulled forward, and then, next second, she was hurled onto the ground, trunk and all. She was surprised, however, when she didn't hit a hard ground. Something had cushioned her fall. She blinked and looked around. Well, she had made it. People in Hogwarts robes were bustling around like crazy, rushing to get a compartment.

"Excuse me, but would you mind getting off me?" a deep, rich voice asked sarcastically. Heather jumped, and looked down. She was lying on a person!

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I can't believe…please I didn't mean…" she stuttered out, leaping up. As she stood up, so did the person she had landed on. Her eyes widened, he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen! He had dark brown locks, rather longer than was average, but not too long. It was slightly wavy and hung to a little below his ears. A forelock constantly seemed to fall in his eyes, and he would brush it back irritably. He had dark brown eyes, sparkling with amusement at the moment. But as Heather looked deeper, she could see that there was a deep hurt, and an understanding, caring person beneath the mask of unconcern. Her apologies trailed off as she stared. She realized he must think her an idiot for staring so openly, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Sirius smiled devilishly. Never had he been so pleased to cushion somebody's fall before. He had been prepared to give the person a piece of his mind, that is, until he realized that the person was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He stared into her innocent blue eyes, they showed her entire personality. He almost snorted; this girl wore her heart on her sleeve. His first thought was that it would be easy for somebody to toy with her emotions; his second was that he would never let that happen.

Heather realized that they had been staring at each other for a very long time. Most unnatural. She tried to back away, but tripped over her trunk. She started falling backwards, but a large hand rested itself on her back, steadying her. Her entire body was shocked as if by a bolt of lightening. It started where his hand had touched her, coursing through the rest of her body, awakening feelings inside of her she didn't know she had.

Sirius immediately pulled his hand away, also feeling the strange attraction. Of course, he had felt this feeling with hundreds of girls, but never like this. And he hadn't even spoken to her yet! He decided to start.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded. What was wrong with him! He was Sirius Black! Marauder, chick magnet, hottest guy in Hogwarts! Here he was unable to think of anything intelligent to say in front of this girl. This was definitely a first.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" she asked, her voice trying to sound light. He nodded.

"Never better. It's not often a guy gets plowed into the Earth by an angel," he said. Then he nearly threw up. Did he really just say that! How corny! Sirius Black was never corny! "I'm Sirius Black," he said, sticking his hand out eagerly. Heather took it.

"I'm Heather Malfoy," she said. As soon as she had said her last name, however, he jerked his hand back, his face contorting in horror.

"You're a Malfoy!" he practically yelled. She closed her eyes. She should have expected this.

"Yeah," she said. "But…" however she didn't get to finish as Lucius walked to her.

"What are you doing, Heather?" he said dangerously, looking at Sirius. Sirius practically growled. "You don't want to talk to him. He is a Mud-Blood lover. We aren't like that." Just then, as if sensing trouble, three more people came up from behind Sirius. They were all glaring at Lucius.

"Is there a problem? Malfoy?" a tall boy with glasses asked.

"Not at all," Lucius said. "Just the fact that Black was trying to talk to my cousin. He should know better. She is a Malfoy, and has no time for blood traitors," and with that, he grabbed Heather's arm roughly, leading her away. Heather struggled wildly.

"Get off of me!" she whispered venomously. Finally he let her go. She turned to see Sirius Black and his friends leaving. "How dare you! I am allowed to talk to whoever I want!"

"You are not! You are a Malfoy, and you will not disgrace the family name. I forbid you to talk to any of the Maruaders."

"Who are the Marauders?" Heather asked hotly.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the boy you were talking to, Sirius Black," Lucius explained. "Come, you will meet my friends."

"I want nothing to do with your friends," Heather said and began walking away. Lucius growled in fury, grabbing her arm once again.

"You will, or I will make you," he said, putting his face inches from hers. Heather's face struggled not to show her inner fear.

"What could you do to me?" she said, shaking slightly.

"Have you ever heard of the Cruciotus Curse? I'm sure that wouldn't have escaped your orphanage tutoring."

"I…you…you wouldn't dare!" Heather said, trying not to cry. Would he really do that to her?

"I would dare. And trust me, once you are sorted into Slytherin, you will find nobody willing to go against me. I rule the Slytherins. I am the leader, and they will do anything I say. So will you," he said. Heather really was crying now. What could she do? She had no doubt that he was like a leader to all of the Slytherins. And she had no doubt of his determination. She looked at the train sadly, and her eyes caught Sirius Black looking at her. He was glaring, not at Lucius, but at her. His face conveyed openly the fact that he thought she was like her cousin. She hadn't really been able to explain that she wasn't like that, but he didn't have to jump to conclusions. He was in the wrong, not she. Or was she in the wrong? She could have said something in front of Sirius, instead of waiting to be hauled off by Malfoy. She closed her eyes in distress. Whoever that was, Sirius Black, she had felt something she had never felt before. Already Lucius had ruined her chance of having a freind.

Sirius stared out the window, glaring. That girl had betrayed him. He had felt something magical for this girl, and she was a Malfoy. There was no doubt in his mind that she was just like all the other Malfoys. It's not like she tried to stop Lucius…at least not in his presence. She was just like his own family…obsessed with Pure-Blood.

He watched as she boarded the train. He had to get this girl off his mind. She was bad news. She was a Muggle hater. She was a Malfoy.

A/N: I really like this story so far. I like it much better than all of my other stories. this one isn't going to be so rushed. I would really like some reviews. It's not that hard, just go down to that little box and let me know what you think! Please? It is Christmas after all!


	3. Love at First Fight

As Heather followed Lucius onto the train, she tried desperately to wipe some of the tears off her face. A few people stared, having never seen her before. She tried to act like she fit in, like she felt at home, but it was very difficult. Sure, she had grown up in an orphanage, always unsure of what would happen to her next, but she had never had problems like this. She always had something that the other kids didn't. Her mother was still alive. She knew it was selfish of her, but it always made her feel better to hold on to that little feeling of at least having her mother still alive. The only problem was that every night, laying down to bed, she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. Why didn't her mother want her anymore? She could only come to the conclusion that she wasn't Malfoy enough, or wasn't good enough, or something. She wished she knew what it was though, then maybe she could fix it.

Before she knew it, Lucius had guided her to a noisy compartment.

"In," he demanded. Heather glared at him defiantly, but he shoved her roughly in. The compartment got quiet when she entered. Her heartbeat quickened as she looked around her. Three people were sitting in seats. One girl who had large, heavy lidded eyes and long black hair glared at her. Heather frowned, she looked familiar. Then, sitting next to her was a rather tall, greasy looking boy with long, shoulder length black hair and a large, beak-like nose. She tried not to moan in disgust as his greasy locks were matted to his head. Then, sitting on the seat opposite them both was a very skinny, short boy. He had extremely delicate features, and a buzz-cut, making him look even more scrawny. His face was pencil-like, coming to a point at his nose. He reminded her very much of a starving bird. He looked menacingly at her. Lucius pushed her out of the way, sitting next to the bird.

"Hey Lucius," the greasy kid said, grinning. "Who's the girl?" Heather was extremely uncomfortable, realizing she was the only one standing, and there were no more seats. She decided to just lean against the wall. She saw Lucius opening his mouth to introduce her. She would have none of it. She didn't want him introducing her as if she was his little slave or something.

"My name is Heather. Pleased to meet you all," she said, cutting Lucius off. Everybody in the compartment stared at her. Lucius had been right, he was like a lord to them all, and she had just offended. She tried to smile sweetly, glancing cuttingly at Lucius.

"She hasn't quite learned the rules yet. That is Severus Snape," he said, pointing at the greasy-haired boy. "That is Theodore Knott," he motioned to the scrawny kid. "And that, is Bellatrix Black," he finished. Then it hit her. That's why she seemed familiar. She was related to Sirius! But that meant...part of his family was like the Malfoys. And yet he had the nerve to judge her! " Now, as for your training as a Slytherin. The first rule you will learn is, I do all the talking," Lucius said.

"Oh, so you're just going to train me like I'm some animal? I don't think so! I am not your little..." but Heather was cut off when the compartment door slid open. She looked around and saw a girl about her age, smiling cunningly. She was wearing a very tight mini-skirt, and looked as if she had altered her school blouse so that it fit her snugly, showing off her curves. She had long, curly blonde hair and enough make-up on to completely hide what she really looked like.

"Hey sweetie," she said rather huskily to Lucius.

"Narcissa..." Lucius said pleased. She sauntered over and sat on his lap. Lucius put his arms around her and then pressed her against the wall, kissing her harshly. Heather frowned, he had to be hurting her. She looked around at the others and saw that they were watching looking rather bored. Snape watched them, and then cast a taunting glance at Heather. She grimaced.

"I think I'm going to be sick! I need to go to the bathroom," she said, and left out the door, unnoticed by Lucius and the blonde girl, Narcissa. As soon as she was outside in the corridor she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Her life was going to be hell this year. Opening her eyes, she saw Sirius Black leaning against the wall not too far away. He was staring at her, looking lost and confused. She tried to smile at him, but she just couldn't force one on her face. She was too miserable.

Sirius saw how desolate she looked. He wondered what could make her feel that way. Maybe it was because Voldemort wasn't strong enough, or maybe because there were still Muggles in the world. At these thoughts he looked away. She was a Malfoy.

"Who's that?" a voice said right beside him. Sirius jumped and turned to see Peter.

"Heather Malfoy," Sirius said shortly, his voice catching in his throat.

"Malfoy? What should we do about that? Sounds like new prey. She'd be a fun one to prank, don't you think?" Peter said eagerly, trying to appear cool. Sirius glared. Then he stopped as he saw Heather walking down the hallway. She passed them, averting her gaze. This made Sirius mad. Was he so below her she couldn't even look at him! He glared.

Heather quickly caught a glimpse of Sirius glaring at her, and her heart quickened. Did he really hate her that much? But then she tripped over something and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that Sirius must have tripped her! She got up angrily, this was taking things too far!

"Was that necessary!" she yelled at him. Sirius' face looked blank for a second, as if he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Did you have to trip me?"

"I didn't trip you!" Sirius said looking offended.

"Oh, so I just tripped over the air?" heather said hotly. Sirius glared.

"Just looking for a reason to yell at me! I didn't trip you and you know it! You just wanted to make me look like I did so you can pout to your Slytherin Cronies. Hoping they'll come and attack me for you?" he yelled losing control.

"Oh, so now I have cronies!" Heather said. "You really are so narrow-minded. Just because my last name is Malfoy you have to trip me all over the place. Maybe Lucius was right about you!"

"Oh, Lucius talks about me does he? Does he happen to mention how charming I am?" Sirius said in mock glee. Heather glared at him. "Alright, you've got what you want. You've made a big scene. Happy?" Sirius said cuttingly. Heather stopped and looked around, noticing that people had their heads poking out of their compartments and were watching intently. She turned angrily back to Sirius, but he slammed the door in her face. She glared.

Sirius looked back into the compartment and saw James and Remus looking him. Peter was standing right beside him, with a rather satisfied look on his face. Nobody would suspect Peter's tripping the girl, but he had. It was his first prank. Sirius sighed heavily and sat down next to James.

"Well, I'm sure to get a visit from the Slytherins once she tells them I've tripped her," he said dismally.

" i Did /i you trip her?" Remus asked.

"No!" Sirius said annoyed. "She completely faked it."

"Well, don't worry. If she was just looking for a reason to sic the Slytherins on you, I've got your back," James said. "But, in the meantime, I'm going to find Lily." Sirius snorted. James and Lily had been going out for a couple of months now, and they were inseparable.

The rest of the train ride, Sirius and Heather sat in their different compartments, thinking of the wrongs of the other, and trying to ignore the fact that they couldn't stop thinking of each other. When their thoughts drifted to each other's smile, or their eyes, they reminded themselves of how nasty the other had been. In truth, it had all been one big mis-understanding, helped along, of course, by Peter.

At last the train came to a stop, and Heather was relieved to get away into the crowd. She hadn't gone back to the compartment, but had found one with a rather jumpy third year girl, and asked if she could sit in this compartment. She had tried to strike up conversation, but the girl didn't seem to want to talk at all.

Walking along, Heather unconsciously looked for Sirius. When she caught herself doing it, she stopped immediately and slapped herself mentally. Looking around her, she tried her best to blend in with the crowd, lest Lucius spotted her. Just then, she stopped, her whole body shivering. She wasn't even that cold, but she suddenly couldn't stop shivering. She started breathing deeply, her head was pounding. Her eyes began watering, and she felt people passing her.

"Are you alright?" she heard somebody ask rather concernedly. She couldn't respond. She couldn't breath right, suddenly her knees buckled, and she dropped onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you!" the same voice said again, rather scared sounding. Then, Heather stopped shivering, and she opened her eyes. But she wasn't outside the train, she wasn't on the driveway of Hogwarts. She was somewhere she had never seen before. She was in a dark corridor, and staring straight at a young boy. He looked to be about eleven. He was crying, clutching his knees on the ground. She stared in shock, and then, quite suddenly, a wizard walked around a corner across from her. He was holding a wand. He was too far away, so she couldn't see who it was. The man raised his wand into the air, and just started to bring it down on the boy when Heather was jerked away from the corridor.

"NO!" she yelled, sitting up off the ground. Her head pounded terribly, and she had tears streaming down her face. What had just happened? What had she just seen! She had to save that little boy!

A/N: Please read and review.


End file.
